Blue Velvet
by asds
Summary: In the end everyone have their limit when playing the role of the 'good friend' . The night before Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding. NaruSasu.. Two part story


Blue Velvet

Blue Velvet

A/N : Part 1 of 2 .

* * *

„ Naruto... won't you change your mind? "

Sakura looked at her old team mate and a long time friend with hopefull eyes. The young man in front of her slowly drank his green tea offered to him by the pink haired female kneeling in front of him on the tatami floor of Uchiha's main house tearoom .

" Sakura-chan you really make very good tea now.."

He said with a grin as he winked at her. She blushed a little.

" Mou...Naruto I am serious here...It's really important to me and Sasuke-kun for you to be present during the ceremony. You know...It's not a daily occurence for 2 of you're best friends to get married. "

" Aww...Sakura-chan ...you know it's not like I have a choice ... It's a S class mission with a special request for me. It's not like I can turn it down. Baa-chan also can't do much about it..."

" It really means a lot to me...I am sure that sasuke-kun feels the same..."

She spoke sadly looking at her blond friend sitting leisury in front of her . During the last 8 years he changed greatly. He grew up . even Sakura had to admit that he turned into a handsome young man with well built toned body.

Naruto gave a snort .

" Che...I wonder about that...We haven't been lately on too good terms ...The bastard and me..."

At this Sakura perked up in defence of her soon to be husband.

" And just who is the one that lately started avoiding him as much as possible.? Since you came back 2 weeks ago you have become starngly distant...Are you sure everything is alright Naruto? "

Naruto gave her once again his usual cheeky grin.

" Ma...Sakura I am really fine!! Maybe I am just tired after last mission!! But do not grief!! The great Uzumaki Naruto is never down!!"

She smilled and laughed a little.

" Ma...You never change do you? Naruto. "

* * *

Later that day

Naruto was sleeping until a cold chill down his spine informed him of arrival of uninvited guest.

_He would recognize that chakra signature anywhere._

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his body on the bed in the direction of his bedrooms window. There , washed in the moonlight, in a crounching position wearing ANBU uniform was his rival and friend Uchiha Sasuke.

" What do you want bastard? "

" Why won't you come to the wedding? "

A deep voice asked him .

_Straight to the point as usual Sasuke._

" I already spoke about that with sakura today. It's not like I can do much about it. "

Naruto spoke with a bit of irritation.

_When you wish to be left alone , everybody suddently start to ask you questions. Che..._

"Dobe. Stop fucking with me and tell me the truth ... Why the hell you don't want to come?!"

Naruto could here the signs of building anger in the ANBU's voice.But like hell was he gonna be intimidated by that bastard.

" It's none of your buisness Uchiha. I already paid today respects to your wife to be and I apologized for not being able to attend the event. Whta the hell do you wnat more of me?"

Angry blue eyes looked at the other man. After a moment of staring at each other in deep silence Naruto let out a heavy breath and turned his body so now he was facing the opposite wall.

" If you're done with you're visit leave. I have a busy day planned tomorrow and I would like to catch up on my sleep."

There was a slight movement of air which was the only sign Naruto got before a body was crouched above him.

" I want the truth Naruto!!"

Said the steady voice, but Naruto refused to looked at the other man's face. He was too close...He already could feel the warmth ..the anger radiating from the other males body.

" Sasuke. Leave "

His anwser only made the Uchiha more angry as his right hand made a dive for the blonde's face.

" God dammit! Naruto!! I want the truth! That's the least I deserve from you!!"

In a second their positions were reversed. Naruto had Sasukes hands above the other males head in a strong grip. Resting on the bed's headboard.

Sasuke looked at the the other male with clear anger written on his face, only after a second did he notice the cool calculating look in the flat blue eyes.

" So ...you want the truth ...No matter what? "

" Yes...DAMN IT!! ...You..."

Sasuke spat out. He didn't have a chance to continue as firm lips latched themselves upon his mouth.

At first he was too schocked to fight. After a second he started to struggle as he felt a tongue being push down his throuth.

He bit in defense .

Naruto dissconnected their mouths and slowly run his tongue down the abuse corner of his lip. He loked at Sasuke and he could tell that the other man was furious now.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing ? " Sasuke spoke with venom.

Naruto smiled and gave a low chuckle...

" Ah...But isn't it what you wanted bastard? The truth that is . "

Sasuke still looked at him with burning eyes.

Naruto only arched one blond eyebrow at that.

" Maa...don't worry bastard...We are not done yet... To tell you the truth..."

A blue light of chakra appeared around Naruto's palm that was holding Sasuke's wrists down together.

Naruto slowly lowered his mouth to raven's left ear and whisphered in a deep whispher.

"...We are just beginning the fun ..."

END PART 1

A/N : Like usual I am waiting for you're opinions. Be them good or bad :)... I hope you liked this first part of a two piece.Waiting for you're reviews!


End file.
